It is known that ironing a fragrance into a garment will result in the fragrance being released from the garment for an extended period of time. For example, the garment can be pre-sprayed with a liquid fragrance prior to ironing. However, pre-spraying the garment is time consuming and may result in the liquid fragrance staining the garment.
Fragrance may also be imparted to the garment by pouring drops of a fragranced essential oil into the water tank of the steam iron. Therefore, when the steam iron is operated, the liquid water in the water tank is evaporated and is imparted with the fragrance of the essential oil. However, it is difficult for the user to judge how much essential oil should be added to the water tank. Furthermore, the essential oil in the water tank does not evaporate with the water and so most of the essential oil remains in the water tank and thus the steam does not have a strong fragrance. Additionally, the water tank needs to be completely emptied of liquid water and essential oil before a different fragrance is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,901 discloses a steam iron with a steam generating device for generating steam and an application device for releasing additives to the steam. The application device consists of a capillary device for the release of additive to the steam.